Flightless
by Charlie. HH
Summary: 'No soy como un pájaro que emigra cuando hace frío, Ren... Olvidé cómo volar' Conjunto de Drabbles.En un futuro cercando, posible Hurt/Comfort.
1. I

**Flightless.**

_Disclaimer: Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

_Horo&Ren_

_Advertencias: __Shōnen ai, Yaoi, Slash._

* * *

**Horokeu**

¿Estoy borracho?  
¿Seguro?  
¿No serás tú, que vas demasiado sobrio?  
¿No serás tú, que estás demasiado lejos?  
Ahora mismo, ¿tus manos están enlazadas con las suyas?  
Creo que estoy vomitando. No importa. Tal vez mañana no lo recuerde.  
Sigamos conversando.  
¿Por dónde íbamos?  
Ah, sí: ¿piensas en mí, aún de vez en cuando?  
Da igual.  
No llores.  
No me convenzas de que lo haces.  
Da igual.  
Una chica de naranjas cabellos pasa por delante de mí.  
Me sonríe, tras guiñarme un ojo.  
Quiere que la siga.  
Bebo la última ronda. La última de momento.  
¿Estoy borracho?  
¿No serás tú?

* * *

_Hooola._

_Vale. Esto, en principio, será un conjunto de Drabbles._

_Es la primera vez que hago algo así, así que espero no cagarla mucho. u/u_

_Como ya he dicho, es HoroxRen, y el punto de vista irá variando de capítulo en capítulo._

_Espero que guste. n_n_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. II

**Flightless**

_Disclaimer: Shaman King no es mío._

* * *

_Horo&Ren._

_Advertencias: amor gay._

* * *

**Ren**

¿Sabes?, le da igual.  
Hace como que no escucha, pero siempre me besa después de oírme decirlo, como para recordarme quién es, aunque yo sólo quiero pensar que eres tú.  
Sé que le hace daño. A mí también me da igual.  
Yo sólo jadeo tu nombre cuando _hacemos el amor_, intentando convencer al universo de que ese realmente eres tú, sin importarme si le duele.  
-Cielo, la comida ya está-odio que me llame así, aunque él no lo sabe. Jamás se lo he dicho.  
-Ahora voy-gruño. Tú te habrías dado cuenta.  
¿Sabes?, ojalá te diese igual a ti. Ojalá me diese igual también a mí.

* * *

_Bah, es que se me fue la pinza._ T-T

_Subí los dos capítulos de este Fic, y, para el que le interese, el tercero de _**Farewell Grüße**_._

_Esto está resultando más divertido de lo que pensaba, así que, seguramente, hoy subiré el tercer capítulo. ^-^_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. III

**Flightless**

_Disclaimer: me aburrí. No lo pienso poner más._

* * *

_Horo&Ren_

_Advertencias: __Sh__ōnen ai, Yaoi, Slash, o lo que sean estas cerdadas en las que gasto mi vida._

* * *

**Horokeu**

Creo que lo entiendo. Aunque aún no estoy seguro de si eso es lo que quiero creer.  
Por estúpido que suene, cada noche, al regresar a casa tras haberme tirado a alguna gente-porque, como tú decías, ellos no son _personas_-, borracho, me acurruco en el sofá, abrazando la bufanda que solías llevar puesta; lo único _tuyo_ que te dejaste. Aparte de a mí.  
Al despertar, me enfado: conmigo, por haber impregnado la prenda del hedor a alcohol y banalidad, opacando tu aroma a inmortalidad, y contigo, por haberte ido y querer a alguien más.  
Y lloro, porque no quiero necesitarte.  
No quiero creer cuánto te necesito.

* * *

_Lo dicho: el tercer capítulo._

_¡Gracias por leer, mi gente! _TT^TT


	4. IV

**Flightless**

* * *

_Horo&Ren_

_Advertencias: __Sh__ōnen ai, Yaoi, Slash_

* * *

**Ren**

Si nos viésemos, te diría que me olvides.

Tal vez… deberías pensar en seguir, Horo. No era mi intención que esto acabase así.

No entiendo cuál es tu costumbre de tornarlo todo de sonrisas. Sonrisas que cambian, y que ocultan. No entiendo por qué te empeñaste en convencernos de que nos queríamos, sólo acariciando mi cabello y enseñándome tus preciosos y perfectos dientes perlados en una sonrisa.

Una que, ahora, esconde toda la amargura que decidí dejarte. Porque se supone que yo soy el fuerte, Horo. Yo soy el que te debía obligar a tomarte las cosas en serio, y obligarte a dejar de sonreír como tarado.

Yo soy el que tiene que aguantar serio.

Y no pienso volver, Horokeu… no, a no ser que me sonrías, haciendo que esto cambie.

* * *

_¡Una mieeeerda frita!_

_Lo sé. Éste Fic, en especial, me está resultando bastante divertido. Aún así, no me gustó cómo quedo este capítulo._

_Lo siento; no se me ocurría cómo hacerlo._

_Me parece que esta historia no está gustando mucho... de todos modos, haré lo posible por arrastrar mi putrefacta y agonizante autoestima y completarla, o lo que sea que acabaré haciendo con ella. (¡Qué viva el dramatismo!)_

_Quería decir, para los que sigan _**Farewell Grüße**_, que ya estoy escribiendo el quinto capítulo. _n_n

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. V

**Flightless**

* * *

**Horokeu**

Estaba bien cuando era un juego, Ren. Cuando, al menos, uno de los dos reía; de ese modo, el otro acababa sonriendo también.  
Y ya ni sé lo que me dice Yoh cuando me habla. Cuando, después de tanto tiempo, volvemos a vernos. Ni sé qué es de la vida de Hao, el que, si mal no recuerdo, era mi mejor amigo. No recuerdo la fecha de cumpleaños de mi hermana, ni de regar las plantas del balcón.  
Me olvido de olvidar lo necio, lo que no debería importarme-tú, y tu perfecta manera de devolverme la vida-, cuando olvido las cosas que no debería, como a la gente que, en algún momento, antes de saber, a ciencia cierta, lo que era la felicidad, me había llenado.  
Estaba bien cuando estábamos vivos, Ren.

* * *

_Sí; tardé un poco en actualizar este Fic, pero, a base de Angst., lo conseguí._

_Gracias._


	6. VI

**Flightless**

* * *

**Ren**

Él sonríe. Siempre. Me trata con dulzura, o lo intenta. Pero… al tiempo, acaba repugnándome.  
Pero sonríe. Él lo intenta, Horo, él no lo abandona. Y, cuando cree que algo está mal, se esfuerza.  
¿Y sabes lo que más me duele? Que lo haga. Porque, cuando me doy cuenta, me encuentro gritándole, desahogando mi frustración y rabia sobre él. Quien, luego, me pide perdón. Y eso me molesta aún más, porque no es su culpa.  
No es su culpa que todo me moleste, ni que su voz me suene cargante. No es su culpa que sus manos se sientan rugosas y ásperas, cuando son suaves y agradables. No es su culpa que me enfade, porque es la tuya.  
Es tu culpa, Horokeu.  
Siempre es tu culpa.

* * *

_ Grrrrrracias por leer._


End file.
